What have I done
by Ai-chan-no-hana
Summary: Ron did something really stupid. Well... Maybe not so stupid. I wrote this to everyone that liked “Why Now?” especially Kate Molloy.


Summary: _Ron did something really stupid. Well... Maybe not so stupid._

Rating: _PG_

Genre: _Romance _

Disclaimer: _There's a reason J.K. Rowling's name is printed in the cover of all books. She wrote them. _

Spoilers: _Prisioner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and to my Fanfic _'Why Now?,' _although it happens after this one._

Warnings: _Hermione/Ron_

Feedback: _Please! Review or send an e-mail to _**ai_chan_no_hana@hotmail.com**

Chapters: _One part and short. _

This is Kind of an Explanation to what happened before 'Why Now?'_ Hope you guys like it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"Why are you wearing Ron's socks?" asked Hermione.

"They're mine now. We had a game of cards."

"And you won and took Ron's socks off him? That's horrid. Wait until I tell Mrs. Weasley."

"I didn't win" said Harry, pulling a face. "I lost."

__

Awakenings

by **Wotan**

__ ****

What Have I Done?

__

A Short Fanfic about Ron's Best Mistake

It was a normal and quite Tuesday in Gryffindor's Common Room. Seventh-year Harry Potter was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire doing his Divination homework. He was starting to write an answer to question number three _(What kinds of tragedies your Tarot cards predict about your future?) _when the portrait hole was opened and a seventeen years old Ron entered the room. He was breathing deeply and looking like he had just found Lord Voldemort outside.

"What happened?" asked Harry worried. He had never seen Ron like that. The only time his friend was so pale was after the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.

"I... just... did... something... really... stupid..." he had closed his eyes before falling in one of the chairs. "She's going to hate me forever... What have I done?!" he yelled.

"She?" Harry looked at his best friend curiously "Who are you... For Godric's sake Ron, don't tell me you and Hermione were fighting again!"

"Yes.. I mean, no! Actually... I don't know! We started fighting and I did something... She's never going to forgive me!" he sounded desperate.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" said Harry trying to cheer up his friend. But five seconds later, when Hermione entered the room, he knew it could have been _worse_.

She looked absolutely furious, even more than the time she argued with Ron after the Yule Ball. Ron started to tremble.

"Harry." she said, her voice dry. "I need to speak with Ron. Alone." her eyes were fixed in the red head the whole time.

"Err... I'll be in the library." he said gathering his things and leaving quickly. He almost stopped to say something, but gave up when he saw Hermione's face. She looked ready to kill.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said before Hermione could speak something. "I didn't wanted to... I really didn't mean to... You have to forgive me!"

SLAP!!!

Ron touched his cheek astonished. Hermione had slapped him! Just like she had slapped Draco Malfoy in their third year!

"Is that all you can say to me?" her voice was as low as a whispered. "I'm sorry?"

"Mione..."

"Don't you dare start with 'Mione,' Ronald Weasley!"

"I don't know what to say! It wasn't my intention!"

"It wasn't your intention?!" her voice was full of anger "Then tell me, if you didn't wanted to, didn't mean to, then WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISSED ME?!"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident? I've never saw an accident with so much tongue!"

Ron's face was so red it matched his hair. 'So that's why she was blushing so much before I started to run...'

"One moment you're screaming at me and in the other you are kissing me. Then you run away and all you can say is that it shouldn't have happened?!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"It should have happened. Just not this way."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Wha...?"

"I really didn't wanted and didn't mean to kiss you. Not this way. Not when I was so mad I couldn't control myself. _That_ was an accident. And I'm sorry our first kiss happened this way."

"Our _first _kiss?" Hermioned shacked her head. "Let me get this straight. First you start to yell at me just because I helped Teo Boot with his Arithmancy homework…"

"I was jealous! He's the smartest seventh year in Ravenclaw, he doesn't need help!"

"You yelled at me because you were jealous. Then you kiss me and run away like a coward. And now you're saying you're sorry because our _first _kiss wasn't how _you_ wanted it to be?"

"I know you're probably really mad with me but... I've tried to tell you so many times! I just never found the perfect moment. I really... Hemione I... I l-lo…"

"You know what?" she asked getting closer to him. "You're not very good with words."

"I know. But I..."

"So..." her face was inches apart from his now. "I think you should tell me this in the way you know better."

"What do you mea..."

He couldn't finish his sentenced because Hermione's lips had covered his. Words weren't necessary. Not now.

******

A long time later they were cuddling in a chair near the fire. Surprisingly, there was no one around. Maybe not so surprisingly if they knew a certain green eyed Quidditch captain threatened to hex anyone that interrupted them.

"Mione?" asked Ron while stroking her hair

"What?" she answered.

"You really don't mind when I do something unexpected do you?"

"No." she said before kissing his cheek.

"Mione?" he asked again a minute later.

"Hnn?" she answered, sounding extremely sleepy.

"Will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First I want to thank everybody that Reviewed _"Why Now." _Thank you!!!! I still have one more R/HR short and then a big multi-chapter story.

Confused... (and everyone that found "Why Know?", well... confusing): Hope this fic gave you an answer. And it was really supposed to be like that, if I've posted this first everybody would know she was marring Ron!

ROTCGirl : Thanks, didn't realize it.

hermonie: She wouldn't have shrunk her teeth if Malfoy hadn't hexed her.

Alphie: I would probably do the same thing! 


End file.
